


Glee! Riverdale

by mad_die



Category: Glee, Riverdale - Fandom
Genre: F/F, glee but Riverdale
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-04-27
Updated: 2019-04-28
Packaged: 2020-02-07 10:25:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 4,128
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18618739
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mad_die/pseuds/mad_die
Summary: Title says it all, set in a later date in the glee universe, but it's at Riverdale High, Mr. Schue is head of glee, Sue Sylvester is still the cheerleading coach but of the River Vixen and the rest of the characters are Riverdale (with some cameos). It's mostly choni, focused on Cheryl coming out in a very Santana like fashion.





	1. Chapter 1

Cheryl 

Hi, I'm Cheryl Blossom.  
Most people know me as the HBIC of the River Vixens and as a heart breaker and man stealer. But I have a secret. 

The only straight I am is straight up bitch.

I've been in glee club for a couple months now, and they've been the best months of my life. I actually love to sing. I mostly joined to get Intel to destroy them for our cheerleading coach Sue Sylvester with Betty and Veronica, but now I really like doing it. It's the best part of my day okay? But being in that club made me come to terms with the fact that I was a lesbian, which is mostly the fault of one Toni Topaz.

Toni

I'm Toni. Toni Topaz.  
Grade A badass and heart breaker of both boys and girls if I do say so myself. I ride my motorcycle to school with the rest of the Serpents everyday, and walk down the hall with my head held high despite and the Bulldogs' catcalling and yelling of 'dyke' and 'homo'. But even though I'm a badass bitch, I have one big secret.

I'm in love with Cheryl Blossom.

We started dating a while ago, after I joined glee along with Fangs and Sweet Pea, when Cheryl decided that we didn't belong and wanted to yell at us about it, leading to Mr. Schue spending a whole week on songs about change. However, after a stand down in the bathroom, a cherry cola at the Bijou, a viewing of Love Simon, and a milkshake at Pops, Cheryl came out to me. 

Cheryl

Toni cares. Which is why I came out to her. She understands. "No, not JJ. Her name was Heather. We were best friends in junior high, and we had sleepovers every weekend. But one night, my mother caught us in the same bed. She said I was... deviant." She took my hand and looked up at my tear stained face. "Cheryl, I'm so sorry but you have to know your mother's wrong. You're not loveless, your not deviant, ok? You're... sensational." I hugged her and I just cried. I listened to her whisper "it's ok" and "it's gonna be ok" in my ear. And I believed her. I believed her.

Toni stopped hugging me and looked at me. "Do you wanna get out of here? Not like that! I mean... Ugh. Do you wanna come hang out at my place? But nothing has to happen just.. Ugh!" I start laughing."What's so funny?!" I giggled."You look cute when you're flustered." She glared at me."I'm not cute, I'm a gang member. Do you wanna come or not!" I suppressed my laughter."I'm coming I'm coming!"

Needless to say, stuff happened that night. 

Which I'm happy about. 

Very happy.


	2. Chapter 2

Toni

We agreed to keep the relationship a secret, for Cheryl’s sake. God only knows what her parents would do if they found out their daughter was dating a girl, a serpent no less. She felt bad about it, but I assured her I would give her as much time as she needed. Which I will.

She slept over that night, then we went to school the next day. Everyone in glee club noticed that we were pretty close, so I’m pretty sure they all knew. Cheryl seems fine with it, which I’m happy about. Everything seemed fine until a few days later, I noticed Cheryl and Veronica yelling in the hall way.

Cheryl

I was walking down the hall as usual when Veronica came up to me. I knew she was still upset after I told Jughead that Archie and Betty kissed in front of my house. “Hey Cheryl! Why are you meddling in other people’s relationships when you won’t even be honest about your own!” I was frozen. “What are you talking about?” I said, begging that she wouldn’t do this in the middle of the hallway. “You know we all know about you and Toni. Why don’t you just come out Cheryl!” I looked around. Everyone was staring at us; some people were filming. I spotted Toni, and she mouthed “should I get involved?” I nodded. 

Toni

“What’s going on Lodge?” I knew what was going on, I knew what she did, and I was livid. “Oh, look your girlfriend is here to save you!” Cheryl looked at me, silently pleading for me to get her out of there. I took her hand and ran. Once we got to my trailer, I didn’t let her look at he phone, but it did. ‘Cheryl Blossom’s a dyke’ was blasted all over social media. We just waited, scared, for tomorrow to come. 

Cheryl

The next day, me and Toni walked into school, heads held high. She had to go to her own locker, leaving me alone, when some jock from the football team walked up to me. “Saw you’re a lezzie now, hot, but give me one night with you, and I can straighten you out.” I was shocked, I didn’t think it would be this bad. I was about to respond, when a brunette woman who looked like she was in her 30’s walked up to us.

“Do you really wanna try that? You can’t ‘straighten her out’ because it’s not a choice, idiot. I thought things might have changed since I was in school here, but clearly I was wrong.” The guy had the audacity to check the woman out, then say “Chill out, I’m just trying to make her normal.” The woman looked as shocked as I was, then regained her composure and said, “First of all, stop checking me out, I’m taken.” She put her arm around the waist of a blond woman next to her, who then said “Second of all she is normal. Shoo.” She waved him away. 

I was very confused and turned to them. “Thank you for that, but if you don’t mind me asking, who are you?” They laughed. The brunette responded. “I’m Santana Lopez, and this is my wife Brittany Pierce. I came out, well I as more like forced out, when I was in high school here, so did Brittany. Mr. Shue called us because he thought you might need our help with this.” I was surprised, but happy to have some guidance. I said, “Oh! You should meet my girlfriend. Come with me.” I took them to Toni’s locker. They introduced themselves, and we all went to glee practice.

I didn’t know it then, but this was the start of a whole week of coming out, starting with glee.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, the first two chapters weren't that good, but I'm actually really proud of these next couple chapters so I hope you like them! Comments and feedback always make my day!

In Glee Club…

Toni 

I walked into the choir room with Cheryl, Santana, and Brittany. I saw Veronica sitting next to Betty. She looked over nervously. I glared at her. Cheryl grabbed my hand and gave me a reassuring look. Shouldn’t I be comforting her? Anyways, me and Cheryl went and sat down while Brittany and Santana joined Mr. Schue and two other men I didn’t recognise. One had brown hair and was wearing (and rocking) a hippo broach while the other had black hair, slicked back with what seemed to be at least a pound of gel, and was wearing a bowtie. Mr. Schue clapped his hands together to get everyone’s attention.

“Alright everybody! So, I know we were originally doing our 10th annual Journey week, (hehe) but we’ve had a change of plans, because we need to help one of our own.” He glanced at Cheryl. “So, without further ado, I’d like to introduce this week’s new theme.” He walked over to the white board and wrote ‘Coming Out’ on it with black marker. Mr. Schue started up again. “Now, to help me with this week’s lesson, I’ve recruited some New Directions alumni who have gone through a similar experience to some of you in the LGBTQ+ community here at Riverdale High. Would you guys like to introduce yourselves?” 

He moved to the side. The man with brown hair walked forward with the other man. He began to speak in a very cheery, yet sincere tone. “Hi! I’m Kurt Anderson-Hummel, and this is my husband Blaine. We both were out as gay when we went here, and we know what it’s like to be bullied and ridiculed just for being who you are. Before Blaine moved to Riverdale High, I had absolutely no friends just because I was different. That is, until I joined the New Directions. Glee club was a place where I could be myself, and I hope that I can help make glee club a safe place for all of you.” He looked at Blaine, “Do you have anything to add?” 

Blaine started to speak. “Much like Kurt, I was bullied for being gay. I think I speak for all four of us when I say that if anyone needs to talk about anything, or just needs a friend, you can talk to us.” 

Santana and Brittany stepped forward. Santana started speaking. “Hey guys, I’m Santana Lopez-Pierce- ““And I’m Brittany!” Brittany interrupted. Santana continued, albeit a little surprised by her wife’s sudden interruption. “Yes, this is my wife Brittany. Unlike Lady Hummel and Hair Gel over there- “Kurt and Blaine mocked offence. “-Me and Brit were River Vixens, much like some of you, and therefore had a reputation to uphold, which is why it was so difficult after I was accidentally publicly outed by my good friend Finn Hudson- “She looked around at that and became a little solemn. I remembered that name from his plaque on the wall, and from what Mr. Schue told us about him. “-who, much like in your situation, was a little loud during an argument of ours in the hallway. And it would have royally sucked if it wasn’t for my friends in glee who rallied around me and supported me while I was coming to terms with being out. So, this week is dedicated to you Cheryl- “She looked at Cheryl, then looked back to the rest of the room.” -and the rest of you in here who are out and proud, or questioning, or whatever.”

“Now, if Mr. Schue doesn’t mind, I do believe that we alums would like to start off with a song?” She looked over to Mr. Schuster who nodded. “If you know the choruses, feel free to come up and sing them with us. The music to Everyone is Gay by Great Big World started. I grabbed Cheryl’s hand.

Blaine-  
If you’re gay, then you’re gay,  
don’t pretend that you’re straight,  
you can be who you are any day of the week,   
you are unlike the others,   
so strong and unique,  
we’re all with you!

Kurt-  
If you’re straight, well that’s great,  
you can help procreate,  
and make gay little babies for the whole human race,  
make a world we can live in,   
where the one who you love’s not an issue,

Brittany, Santana, Kurt, and Blaine all started singing, and Kevin, Fangs, Sweet Pea, Josie, Archie, and I all joined in with them.

‘Cause we’re all somewhere in the middle,  
we’re all just looking for love to change the world,  
ah-ahh-ah-ah,

Santana-  
If you’re gay, then you’re gay,  
if you’re straight, well that’s great!  
I got up, smiled at Cheryl, and joined Brittany in harmony.

Brittany and Toni-  
If you fall in between, that’s the best way to be,  
Brittany-   
you’ve got so many options,  
every fish in the sea wants to kiss you!

I went up to Cheryl, gave her a peck on the lips, and said “Mwah!’

Everyone-  
Aww!

Everybody then got up and started singing towards Cheryl, Veronica included. 

Everyone-  
‘Cause we’re all somewhere in the middle,  
we’re all just looking for love to change the world,  
ah-ahh-ah-ah,  
what if the world stopped spinning tomorrow?  
We can’t keep running away from who we are,  
ah-ahh-ah-ah,  
Everyone is gay…  
Hooray!

Everyone made a group hug, with Cheryl in the center. I saw her smile and laugh for the first time since this all started, and for me, that’s enough.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Comment any feedback!


	4. Chapter 4

Cheryl 

After the group hug ended, I got up and stood in front of everyone with Toni by my side. “First of all, I would like to thank you all for being supportive and kind towards me in these trying times. However, I currently have bigger problems than school bullies. My hideous mother has made it clear in the past that she has a certain… disliking, for my sapphic tendencies, and I’m afraid if I tell her about being out and being with Toni alone there will be physical abuse that follows. However, if I was surrounded by all of you when I told her, then we could probably run my mother out of Thistlehouse, which is rightfully owned by my Nana who is completely fine with my orientation and wants to be rid of my heinous mother, and then I could get emancipation with the help of Attorney Mcoy.” Everyone seemed to murmur agreement, followed by Jughead standing up to speak. 

“How about I do you one better? I could talk to my dad, and since Nana Blossom doesn’t want your mother on her property, he, as the Sheriff, could legally escort her away, with threat of arrest if she refuses?” I responded, “That sounds like a plan! Everyone, since it’s already after school, head over to Thistlehouse. Jughead, call your dad. Let’s start Operation Takeback and get hideous mother out of my life once and for all!” 

\---

We all rolled up to Thislehouse, and with the serpent motorcycles revving outside, my mother was bound to notice. She stormed outside. Everyone got out or off of their respective vehicles and stood behind me, Toni the closest to me, followed by Santana. My mother was livid. “Cheryl, what on earth is going on here, and why are you with these serpent scum?” She said, gesturing to Toni, Sweets, and Fangs. Toni and Fangs held Sweet Pea back. “I’m here to tell you that I’m gay, that I’m done hiding, and to tell you to leave Thistlehouse for me and Nana Rose, since it’s rightfully her house anyways.” 

My mother crossed her arms and smirked. “You really think a bunch of school children are going to intimidate me?” “No, but maybe I will!” FP made his way through the crowd. “Penelope Blossom, you are required to leave the grounds of Thistlehouse, and failure to comply will lead to immediate arrest.” 

Penelope looked shocked for a second, before regaining her composure. “Do you really want to do this Cheryl? How would Jason feel knowing that his sister has become a deviant?” Toni was done staying silent. “He would be proud of her for finding herself and finding love!” Toni grabbed my hand and squeezed it reassuringly. Mrs. Blossom was having none of it. “Really Cheryl, this trampy Southside slut?” “Better than the men you bring home every night for a pretty penny. Toni is the best thing that ever happened to me, and you can never take that from me. Take her away!” FP stepped forward. “Mrs. Blossom, you have 10 minutes to gather your belongings, which will be checked to make sure nothing was stolen and leave the premises. Mother rushed back inside.

Everyone cheered. I laughed and cried. I looked at Toni, grabbed her face, and kissed her. I looked at her. “TT, I know this might be rushed, but do you want to move in? I know you’ve been couch surfing with Fangs for a while, so I just thought- “” Yes!” ”What?” I said, surprised she agreed so fast. “I said yes!” I hugged her. This was the most sensational moment of my life. Penelope came out a few minutes later, looked at me once, then rushed away, out of my life, and in that moment, I knew that it would all be ok. Everything is going to be ok.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Comment any feedback!


	5. Chapter 5

Cheryl 

The next day, me and Toni walked into school, holding hands. I felt great being out as a couple. We passed a couple Bulldogs, who started whistling and yelling ‘dyke’ at us. One of them ran in front of me and said, “Give me one night with you and you’ll regret choosing to be a lezzie!” Suddenly, Betty, Josie, and Veronica were in between me and the guy. Josie started, “Back off, you don’t have a chance!” Betty continued, “It’s not a choice idiot, even if it was, you’d be our last, bye bye!” The girls led us past him. We sang a very spontaneous rendition of I Kissed A Girl by Katy Perry as we made to the choir room, and then we all sat down. 

Mr. Schue got up in front of the room and began rehearsal. “Hey everybody, very nice work girls! To start today, I believe we have a volunteer who would like to sing. Veronica?” I nervously looked at Toni, who grabbed my hand and then preceded to glare at Veronica. She began.

“So, I’m up here today to apologize to one of my best friends, Cheryl Blossom. I obviously could never understand what it’s like to have to come out, and I’m sorry I took that opportunity away from you. I never realized how much damage my words would cause, and I’m so sorry that I put you through so much pain. So, by recommendation of Santana, I’m singing this song to you because I think it represents our friendship.”

A slow version of Girls Just Wanna Have Fun begins.

Veronica-  
I get home, in the middle of the night,  
my mother says what you gonna do with your life,  
oh mother dear we’re not the fortunate ones,  
and girls, they wanna have fun,  
oh girls, they wanna have fun.

The phone rings, in the morning light,  
my father yells when you gonna live your life right,  
oh daddy dear I wanna live in the sun,   
oh girls, they wanna have fun,   
oh girls, they-ey,  
that’s all we really want,  
some fun,  
when the working day is done,  
oh girls, they wanna have fun,  
oh girls they wanna have fun.

The song ended, and I ran up to hug Veronica. Everyone was clapping. Veronica looked at Toni, “Get over here girl!” She ran up into the hug too. I whispered to Veronica. “I forgive you.” And I did. I forgave her.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Comment any feedback!


	6. Chapter 6

Cheryl

After glee practice, Santana and Brittany came up to me and Toni. “Hey guys, so we were wondering if you guys wanted to go on a double date with us. To celebrate everything that happened this week.” Toni looked at me, silently asking, and I nodded. “That sounds awesome! We’re in.”

At Pops…

We sat in the corner booth, which was surprisingly also Brittany and Santana’s booth when they were in high school. Pops came over to take our orders. “Santana, Brittany. I was wondering when I would see you two in here again. And with Cheryl and Toni! Y’know, when they first started coming in here together, I thought of you two. What would you girls like today?”

I started with our regular order. “I’ll have a strawberry milkshake, and Toni will have a chocolate one.” Santana ordered for herself and Brittany. “We’ll have a vanilla shake, two straws.” Pops laughed. “Some things never change. I’ll have that over soon. Enjoy your stay!” Pops walked away. Brittany got up and looked at me. “Cheryl, come to the bathroom with me. Girl Talk!” I got up, and albeit confused followed Brittany to the bathroom.

 

Toni 

Santana looked at me, and said, “You know, you’re pretty badass, I mean, the gang thing, and the fact that you managed to nab the closeted HBIC, you must have moves.” She said that last part in a joking way. I laughed. “Yeah, I think I’m pretty badass, but if you ask my friends, they’ll say I’m a big softy. They call me Tiny, ‘cause I’m short.” It was Santana’s turn to laugh. “I think we’re pretty alike you and I from what I’ve seen. Y’know, I grew up on the Southside. I used to use it as a threat in high school. ‘You say that again and I’ll go all South Riverdale on your ass.’” Now we were both laughing. “Now that I think about it, you must be more compassionate than I ever was, if you were able to break through Cheryl’s walls. How did you two meet each other anyways?” “Well that’s a long story.” “We have time.” “Ok, then I’ll start at the beginning.”

Cheryl

Brittany quickly took me into the public restroom of Pops and closed the door. “Alright, spill. How did you two meet! You’re like perfect for each other.” I began telling that long story. “Well it really unofficially began during a drag race on the southside. I walked up to be the flag girl, and Toni was there first. She said ‘I usually do the honors.’ And then I said ‘Not today Cha Cha, I was born for this moment.’ I didn’t think much of it then, but I did notice she was gorgeous. I’ve always thought she was gorgeous.” Brit butt in. “Aww! That’s adorable. What’s next?” 

“Well, the next time I saw her was at General Pickens Day. She and the other serpents were protesting the event because General Pickens killed thousands of people in the Uktena tribe, which the serpents originated from. Toni’s grandfather was Uktena, so Toni is too. She got up on stage with a megaphone and started yelling about how General Pickens was a horrible person, and I thought she was really brave to do that. I followed the serpents. That was the first time I saw how proud Toni was, and I’ll never forget it.”

“The first time we actually talked to each other was when Southside High was shut down and the Serpents came to Riverdale High about a month ago. Veronica was trying to be welcoming, but because of my biased upbringing, I was not happy about having south siders at my school. So, I went down there and started insulting the serpents, and then to my surprise, Toni walked forward and said, ‘Why don’t you come over here and say that to my face?’ and I said, ‘Happily, Queen of the Buskers!’ Archie broke us up and we went our separate ways.”

“A few days later, I was in the bathroom telling Jughead that Archie and Betty kissed, and Toni walked up to me and asked why I did it. I said, very sarcastically, ‘Oh that’s right, you’re new here. Hi! I’m Cheryl Blossom, AKA Cheryl Bombshell, which means I need no reasons, I simply am. Feel free to tremble.’ I expected her to back down after that, but she saw right through my façade. She said, ‘I have a better idea, why don’t you tell me what’s wrong, because clearly you’re in a lot of pain.’ Then she put her hand on my arm. She was the first person to see I was hurting, and that freaked me out. So, I yelled at her to ‘get her sapphic serpent hands off my body’ and then I ran out.”

“The next time I saw her was at the Bijou. I was alone, about to see Love, Simon ironically. She walked up to me and asked me if I was ok, and I very bluntly said, ‘I’m alone at the movies, and I’m trying to stay away from my mother who has turned our house into her sexual playpen. So no, I’m really not.’ She looked a little surprised but then asked if I wanted to see the movie with her and I agreed. We came here after, and that’s when I came out. I told her that my mother had called me deviant, and she said ‘You’re not loveless, you’re not deviant, ok? You’re… Sensational.’ I think that’s when I fell in love with her. The rest you know, we got closer, Veronica called me out on it, you showed up.”

“That’s so cutee!” Brit yelled. “Alright we should get back out there, they’ll think were cheating on them in here with how long we’ve been gone.” We both laughed.

Toni

Just as I finished telling Santana about how me and Cheryl happened, Brittany and Cheryl came back. “You two have fun in there? What did you even do?” Cheryl laughed. “Brittany made me tell her how we met, which evolved into our whole love story.” Me and Santana started laughing. “What’s so funny?” Cheryl asked. “Santana just made me do the same thing.” We all were laughing now. Cheryl sat down next to me and took a sip of her milkshake. I leaned over and kissed her cheek. She flushed. What a great night.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Comment any feedback!


End file.
